Toxic Relationships (kept going) Part 2
by LucklessBlock86
Summary: Set two years in the future, Ronnie Anne breaks up with Lincoln when she learns she will become his sister in marriage. When Lincoln learns that some of his sister's are interested in him romantically, he begins to question the Taboo. (This fanfiction was passed onto me from Venomsdragon14, and Archemios before him)
1. Let's start this!

**_Thank you for your comments. I've decided what I'm going to do. As for what that is... Well, you'll have to wait and find out!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House, I think I own this story._**

Lincoln woke up with somthing laying on his chest. He opened his eyes to discover it was Lucy. "Oh yeah..." Lincoln said as last nights memories flood back to him.

 _Flashback:_

"Damn Lucy, your so tight." Lincoln said as he pumped in and out of her. "That's because I'm 11yrs old" Lucy says as she moans. "Lincoln *moan*I'm about to- " Lucy gets cutoff due to Lincoln cumming with out warning. "Ahhhhh" Lucy says as she cums and her pussy overflows with their combined juices.

Lucy falls forward and passes out in the bed. "Good night my beautiful Lucy." Lincoln says as he pulls the covers over them and falls asleep.

 _End of Flashback_

"I'm never going to get tired of that." Lincoln says right as the twins break into His bedroom. "Dad wants you up and awake to help move Leni's stuff." The twins say in unison. "Got it girls, thank you." Lincoln says, getting dressed. "Your welcome Lincoln" Lana says with a smile, but Lola is suspicious. "Why were you and Lucy sleeping naked together?" asks Lola with a sneer on her face. "It's a special kind of sibling bonding." Lucy says, now awake. "Well then do it will Lana and I." Lola begs, her attitude changed drastically, feeling like she's missing out on somthing. "Maybe some day in the future my little princess." ( ** _Yes, it will actually happen at some point in this story.)_** Lincoln says, wrapping his arms around Lola. "Yay! Thanks Lincoln." Lola says, satisfied by that answer and leaving with Lana.

Lincoln runs out of his room, jumps onto the railing on the stairs and slides down, falling on someone as a landing. "Look who FELL into my world." Luan says with a chuckle. "Sorry Luan, I'm just in a hurry." Lincoln says, helping her up. "No problem, I did get a pun out of it after all." Luan chuckles. "Come on sport," Lynn Sr. yells from outside, "We're leaving."

"Gotta Blast!" Lincoln tells Luan before running to the car and getting in. "Gad you could make it Linky." Leni says, hugging him, squeezing him against her huge chest. "Can't... Breath..." Lincoln coughs out. "Buckle up kids, we're going on the road." Lynn Sr. states, pulling out of the drive way.

 ** _I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been a very busy recently and hitting puberty at 15 ain't helping. I'm gonna try to get out another chapter in a few hours, so look forward to that. Also, for every date, there's going to be a flashback that every Loud Sister has at their date, explaining how they fell in love with Lincoln_** ** _. So on that note, with Love, Louds, and Lemons, I'll_** ** _see you all later!_**


	2. Moving

**Fucking god, that took forever. High school is a bitch, I'm back fellow Loud House fans and I'm ready yo write. Let's get these chapters going!**

We pulled up to Leni's old house, an old apartment and immediately got to work. Leni's ex boyfriend had the right state of mind to not be home today. Dad and I started with the TV (one of those old, heavy, blocky ones), buy his back gave out after the first few steps, leaving me with all the work, not that I minded. I would do anything for Leni. Leni didn't have much, most of it was belongings of her ex, keyword : was, I took most of his shit. It's what he gets for hurting my sister.

"Leni, Dad! I loaded it all up!" I shouted from the bitten of the stairs. Out of know where a pair of arms picked me up from behind. "Thanks Linky!" Leni said quietly. "Is something wrong Leni?" I asked very worried. "I'm just worried that Riley (the ex boyfriend) will come back." Leni wimpered from behind me. Sometimes I forget just how sensitive Leni really is. I turn around, grab her hands and say "I'll protect you Leni, you won't have to deal with guys like him ever again."

At that exact moment, a green Ferrari pulled up next to our car. A tall guy, probably 6 ft, with tattoo's all over his body gets out of the car. He takes off his shirt and messes with his hair a little before he notices us. "So Miss dumb blonde decided to come crawling bac- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" shouted Riley, seeing all his stuff in our car. Leni walked up to the very pissed man like a heron saying "I'm moving out and I'm taking my stuff with me." Riley punched Leni across the face making her fly into our van. "No one does that to my daughter!" Lynn Sr. shouted and started running at the furious ex, but I was quicker. In a flash of orange I was right in front of him with eyes pure with rage, almost red. "No one touches my sister like that, NO ONE!" I shouted very pissed. "So the white haired angel is going to hurt me?" He barely got out laughing. He threw a punch, but I caught it with ease. "So you think I'm in Angel right now?" I whispered, crushing his knuckles between my own. "You've released the white demon!"

 _To be continued_

 ** _Damn, I'm so sorry for the wait guys. My parents took away my tablet and I couldn't write anything. But I'm back and the chapters are gonna come rolling! With Love, Louds, and Lemons, I'll see you all next time._**


	3. The Demon vs The Douche

_**Back with another chapter here for ya humans! Enjoy the read and please respond to my questions at the end of the chapter.**_

 _3rd Person Pov_

Lynn Sr. cringed at the echo from the cracked knuckles before deciding to leave it to Lincoln and to check on his daughter. Leni had a small bump on her head and was unconscious, but otherwise fine, that is until Lincoln screamed in pain.

 _Lincoln Pov_

"You think a little thing like popping my knuckles will hurt me? I'll give credit where it's due, that's the loudest they've ever popped, but that's all you've done." Riley responds, trying a leg sweep, but the demon quickly back flips out of the way.

 _'Thank God for all that practice with Lynn over the years, definitely saving my glutes!'_

Lincoln goes in for a few jabs to the kidneys that send Riley stumbling. With a grunt, Riley gets back on his feet, only to be body slammed in the shoulder, shoving him back a few feet towards his car.

"Okay 'little demon'," he taunts as he slowly walks backwards to his car "I may seem to have underestimated you... But I wont lose!" The Douche grunts, opening his car door and grabbing something inside.

The Albino Demon runs as quickly as his little legs can take him towards Riley- * **BANG** * ... But isn't fast enough and collapsses on the ground with a scream. Riley, wielding a .45 handgun, walks smugly towards Lincoln to examine his work.

"Looks like I got you good," Riley chuckles as he looks at the bullet wound in his victim's chest on the left side. "But I can do better."

* **BANG** * A hole clean between the Tibia and Fibula on the left side. Lincoln screams again. * **BANG** * Another clean hole between the Radius and the Ulna on the left side. Lincoln grunts.* **BANG*** A sloppy shot shreds his left ear. Lincoln gasps. * **BANG** * An angled shot going through his left eye and out the left temple. Lincoln whimpers. * **BANG** * A forbidden shot, annihilating his left nut. Lincoln chest falls and fails to rise again.

* **WHAM** * Lynn Sr. knocks Riley unconscious with wrench from the van and everything faded to black

 _3rd Person_ Pov

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Please don't die my presious son!" Lynn Sr cries as Picks up Lincoln and rushes him to the van and sets him gently on top of Leni in the back of the van (still unconcious) and quickly drives them both to the hospital.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Everyone in the Loud family aside from Lori (on her honeymoon) is seen in a hospital waiting room. Lily is sleeping in Rita's arms, Lola and Lana are comforting each other while softly crying, Lisa is rapidly typing notes on her laptop with her hair all frizzeled sticking out, Lucy is writing poetry with mascara gently streaming down her cheeks from under her bangs, Lynn bouncing a tenis ball on the floor with a unfocoused look on her face, Luan is just staring off into space with a dead inside look on her face, Luna is strumming a sad tune on her guitar, Leni is crying softly in her lap with a bandage wrapped around her forhead, Rita is just slowly rocking Lily with a sad look in her eyes, and Lynn Sr. pulling on what little hair is left on his head with a frustrated look on his face. A docter slowly walks up to the Louds with a grim expression on his face. Everyone stares at him sadly, but Lucy is the only one to walk to him. She raises her bangs to reveal blood red eyes on the verge of tears. "Is my brother going to be okay, docter?" She asks in a cracked and broken voice.

"I've gotten him out of critical condition, but he will never be the same. On top of entering a coma for an unkown amount of time, He has lost the function of left leg, arm, eye, and ear. He has a popped lung, many broken ribs, a fractured skull, and the probability of him ever having kids is basically zero." The docter responds with a blunt yet sympathetic response.

The entire family can't seem to breath with the extreme shock of the news. The silence was only broken when Lily suddenly started wailing.

 _ **Okay! Now before you all start screaming at me about how much that was sad and the end of the story and Blah blah blah, THIS IS ALL PART OF THE PLAN. Lincoln will be waking up and this will probably be the most extreme part of the story, the next chapter for this will be next week, probably Tuesday.**_

 _ **Now, as for my question. No Nut Novemeber, I passed as well as many others, but now there is talk of Destroy Dick December. My question is, What about those of us without a dick? I will give a shoutout in every one of my stories for the duriation of December to the human who can come up with a catchy term for the girls who participate in this Destroying of December. And with that my loyal humans, with Love, Luck, Louds, & Lemons, I'll see you all in the reviews!**_


End file.
